1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of the toothbrushes for dental hygiene, and more particularly relates to toothbrushes that incorporate toothpaste and mouthwash in a single device.
2. Prior Art
Recommended dental hygiene includes brushing after every meal. In addition, especially after consuming certain foods or spices, rinsing with a mouthwash after the meal is often desirable. This practice is often considered to be impractical when meals are taken outside the home, as to do so requires bringing along a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste and a bottle of mouthwash. Thus, many people do not bother to brush after meals eaten outside the home.
The object of this invention is to provide a dental hygiene device that encourages or makes simple the practice of tooth-brushing after meals taken outside the home. To this end, the dental hygiene device is a disposable toothbrush that incorporates a one-use amount of toothpaste and a one-use amount of mouthwash, such that the user can readily carry the device in a pocket, purse, briefcase, etc. in a clean hygienic manner, use the toothbrush when desired and then discard the toothbrush.